dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger
Danger A vampire who have a club of those who are indeed like him. His parent was killed of the village people who didn't want them to sense their blood. On the other side, they don't want the blood. They try to not to suck the human blood and try to find animal flesh. Danger, who is 6 age old, has started a club for a reason. To The Start Danger got his name when his parent couldn't think of any name. His parent couldn't think of any school that will fit for him. Sadly, they knew that he have to stay in the mansion because there was village that want to kill them and their little boy, Danger. His parent started to tell him how to be a bat and to be upside down. It was hard for him when he was little. They also teach him how to block, attack, and how to get his own food (flesh). They told him if he was going to eat person flesh, he have to be careful so he have to pass them out and bring them in a dark place. Danger turn 4 in his age and went outside to go see the town. As the people knew he was a vampire, the people chase him. Danger look behind him and saw and remember that he wasn't support to come outside. He ran as fast he was. He ran in the house and went to his room. His parent went to his room and want to know what happen. The door was banging hard. Then the people came in. The family saw and get out of the mansion. The people chase them and the family ran in the woods. Later on at the night, they had to live in the woods for one day till they come back. They turn into bat and hang upside up on the tree, but for Danger, he was a dark bat and his parent was brown. The hunting was looking for any animal that was in the woods. As they walk, they saw two bat that are brown and shot them. They didn't saw Danger as a bat because he was dark. Danger wake up in the morning and didn't know where was his parent was. He look around in the village, but he wear a hood. He heard something that someone said two brown bat. Danger look up closer and notice they were his parent. But as bat and show the fur. Danger run to his mansion and run to his living room. Danger didn't say anything, he notice that one of his friend was calling him. He pick up his phone and they chat. Danger said that they have a club going now. His friend didn't know there was a club going. Danger said it just start and the kids didn't know. So, Danger friend told everyone of the vampire that have the same problem like him. As all the kids come to Danger mansion, he said that his parent is dead. The kids was surprise and Danger said that they will kill the human for what they have did. Danger have plan it and hope they don't die on him. Danger is not alone. Category:Characters Category:Children